


Сказки дядюшки Ганса

by tigrjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Кое-что о втором задании Турнира Трех Волшебников. И о его последствиях.





	Сказки дядюшки Ганса

Гриндилоу принюхался, на мгновение сжался в атакующий комок — и резко бросился вперед, подняв столп мокрой глины. Ганс вскинул руку и призвал питомца жестким настойчивым свистом. Даже одомашненные, водяные демоны оставались достаточно агрессивными, особенно к чужакам. Тем более таким, кто покусился на собственность хозяина. Еще покалечит кого.

— Эй, мальки! — ворчливо хмыкнул Ганс. — А ну вылезайте, если не хотите остаться без хвостов!

На краю ровного поля разноцветных водорослей показалось несколько любопытных мордашек, осторожно выглядывающих из-за проложенных по границе камней.

— Мы ничего такого не хотели, дядя Ганс, честно-честно, — быстро пролепетал самый старший, любопытный сынок соседки Бриты, и нервно провел рукой по лицу, еще сильнее размазывая прилипшие капли глины. После небольшой паузы мальки переглянулись и вежливо — ну чисто примерные детки — воскликнули нестройным хором: — Здравствуйте, дядя Ганс! 

Тот снова хмыкнул, подплыл ближе — троица гриндилоу, скалясь, плыла следом, будто привязанные, — и строго поинтересовался:

— И что же вы тут делаете?

— Прячемся, — пояснил сынок Бриты. И добавил обиженно: — Родители хотели нас запереть по домам. Потому что здесь волшебники.

Ганс одобрительно причмокнул. Не дураки мальки, хорошее нашли место: все поселение знало, что к полям Ганса не рисковали приближаться даже самые отъявленные сорванцы.

— Не очень уважительная причина. Что в них интересного, в тех волшебниках?

Растрепанная девчонка, дочка местного оружейника, от волнения взмыла вверх на добрый фут и с любопытством спросила:

— Дядя Ганс, а вы встречались с волшебниками?

— Вот еще! — отмахнулся тот. — Зачем они мне сдались? Бестолковые и злобные твари, только и знают, что своими палками размахивать. Как кого покалечить, так они первые, а в головах лишь муть да тина.

— А говорят, старейшины поймали тех четырех волшебников, чтобы изучить! — восторженно сообщил сынок Бриты.

— А я слышала, их отбили у Гигантского кальмара и теперь вернут соплеменникам.

— Конечно, вернут, — подтвердил Ганс. — Мы же не дикари какие-нибудь. Но то мы. А вы, мальки, глядите в оба, раз уж из дома выбрались. А то попадетесь волшебнику — и все, плавать вам кверху брюхом. Куда вам с чудовищами сражаться.

Мальки и не подумали возражать или обижаться: Ганс, прославленный охотник на гриндилоу, достойными бойцами не признавал и многих опытных воинов. И за годы спас не один никчемный недорощенный хвост.

— А правда, — спросила дочка оружейника, — что однажды русалка влюбилась в человека и отказалась от хвоста?

— Человеческие сказки, — фыркнул Ганс. — Где вы только такой ерунды наслушались? Ну сама подумай, они же страшнее вмерзшей в застывшую воду камбалы! Да и не во внешности дело. Просто нрав у них мерзкий да злобный. И русалок они страсть как не любят.

— Дядя Ганс, — вернулся к интересной теме сынок Бриты, — но вы ведь знаете, что происходит в поселении? Расскажите, а?

Ганс поджал губы. Негоже ругать старейшин племени при детях, не то он охарактеризовал бы происходящее так, что все водоросли в округе увяли бы. Турнир этот дурацкий, человеческие глупости. А им тут плавать хвостами вверх, чтобы бестолковых тварей потешить.

— Не вашего это ума дело, мелюзга! — отрезал он. — Я вам так скажу…

Однако сказать свое веское слово он не успел — с другого края поля раздалось:

— Ах вот вы где, негодники!

* * *

— И мы увидим русалок! — восторженно воскликнула золотоволосая девочка. Вряд ли она так хорошо говорила по-английски, скорее, в кабинете действовало какое-то хитрое переводческое заклинание.

— Нашла, чему радоваться, — проворчал Рон. — Они, говорят, людоеды.

— Боюсь, что нет, дитя мое, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. Последнюю фразу он, похоже, не расслышал. — Я усыплю вас прямо здесь, а проснетесь вы только тогда, когда снова окажетесь на поверхности. 

— А если чемпионы не справятся с заданием? — спросила Чжоу. Не то чтобы обеспокоенно, скорее, просто деловито.

Рон подпрыгнул на стуле. Такая мысль не приходила ему в голову. Не хватало только застрять у русалок. Они хоть и разумные, но все равно, говорят, опасные и агрессивные твари. Да и волшебников, слышно, не любят.

— Тогда на закате я заберу вас сам, — заверил их Дамблдор.

— Но в песне же, вроде… — начал Рон. И тут же прикусил язык: Мерлин знает, разрешалось ли чемпионам об этом рассказывать.

— Ох, Рон! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Это же просто гипербола. Для создания атмосферы.

— Совершенно верно, мисс Грейнджер, — снова улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Чтобы чемпионы… гм, скажем так, не поддались вполне понятному любопытству и не попытались осмотреться на дне озера.

Рон искоса взглянул на Гермиону. То, что ее будет искать Крам, ему очень не нравилось. Разумеется, только потому, что неизвестно, справится ли тот с заданием. Однако настроение испортилось еще сильнее, и он снова заворчал себе под нос:

— Как будто в этом есть необходимость. Да как только Гарри поймет, что русалки не какую-нибудь вещь, а людей забрали, его и так удар хватит. Они же…

— Что ж, не будем тянуть с неприятной необходимостью, — громко сказал Дамблдор, поднимая палочку. — Я вижу, вы нервничаете, и это понятно. Всем людям, или даже, я бы сказал, всем существам, — он повернул голову и многозначительно в упор посмотрел на Рона, — свойственно бояться того, что они не понимают.

* * *

Родители утащили расстроенных мальков обратно домой, но помогавшая им в поисках старейшина ненадолго задержалась, хотя свободного времени у нее нынче наверняка не было: ей давно следовало присоединиться к хору на площади.

— Итак, Ганс, — улыбнулась она. — Говори. Я же вижу: у тебя раздражение скоро из ушей потечет.

Ганс почтительно опустил глаза, так, что видел теперь не выше ожерелья из акульих зубов на высокой груди. Даже гриндилоу в присутствии этой женщины присмирели и только глухо сопели за спиной хозяина. Рассказывали, что в те времена, когда Ганс был еще мальком, в озере откуда ни возьмись — понятно: волшебники, чтоб им всем кверху брюхом всплыть, наколдовали! — появилась большая белая акула. Рыбина почему-то не сдохла от холода, и тогда старейшина заманила ее в какую-то хитрую ловушку из гибельных песков и связывающих водорослей.

— Не мне возражать, мудрейшая, — пробормотал Ганс. — Да только не дело вы затеяли. Добро бы выгода какая с того была. А так… — Он махнул рукой и резко вскинул глаза к верхним водам: над полями медленно, лениво проплывал Гигантский кальмар. — Безопаснее было бы с ним, — он мотнул головой, — связаться.

— Ох, не любишь ты волшебников, — рассмеялась старейшина. — Хотя совсем их не знаешь.

— Больно надо, — проворчал Ганс.

— Все боятся неизвестного. Да только единственное лекарство от этого страха — знания. Сколько ты, первый из охотников, изучал повадки гриндилоу, прежде чем научился их побеждать и приручать?

— Так то гриндилоу, — возразил Ганс и мимолетно потрепал одного из питомцев по лохматой голове. — А эти еще и с палками своими приплывут. Мало ли что.

— Что ж, тогда проводи меня на площадь, — улыбнулась старейшина. — Если хочешь, конечно.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Ганс, радуясь разрешению присутствовать.

— Только без глупостей. — Старейшина погрозила ему пальцем. — И без драк.

— Разумеется, — повторил Ганс, прищурившись. — Я же не дикарь какой-нибудь. 

Как будто он не найдет другой способ поквитаться с этими тварями, если те вздумают вредить или даже просто угрожать его народу. В конце концов, хорошего охотника отличает не сила, а ловкость и ум.

* * *

— Я не очень понимаю, что вы от меня хотите, директор? — хмыкнул Снейп и ткнул пальцем в сохраняющее магическое поле над огромным кухонным столом. Поле запружинило, но выдержало. Домовики испуганно попятились. — Настолько высокая трансфигурация, — съехидничал он, — больше по части Минервы.

— Сомневаюсь, что эту рыбу можно спасти, — покачала головой Макгонагалл и демонстративно зажала нос пальцами, хотя запаха тухлятины они благодаря полю и не ощущали.

— Говорят, ты отменный повар, Северус, — усмехнулся Дамблдор в бороду.

— Но не волшебник, простите за дурной каламбур. Тут нужно лечить саму болезнь, а не симптомы.

— Да, но что вообще происходит в озере? — Макгонагалл раздраженно взмахнула рукой, словно кошка — хвостом. — Почему в последние дни пойманная там вполне живая рыба при извлечении на сушу пахнет так, будто сдохла неделю назад?

— Не беспокойтесь, дорогая, — весело ответил Дамблдор. — Просто русалки… гм, недовольны.

— И не удивительно, — проворчал Снейп. — После встречи с Поттером-то! Я в подобных обстоятельствах прихожу в точно такое же состояние.


End file.
